


La Belle Poupée

by glenien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drug Use, Eiffel Tower, F/M, M/M, Paris (City), Pre-Series
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1888, Paris sokakları, Angelus, Darla, Spike ve Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Poupée

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Sakin için yazılmıştır..

Sarı, uzun, dalgalı saçları, çıkık elmacık kemiklerine gözlerinin önüne düşen, ince yüzlü bir genç adam, en iyi cins kumaştan pantolonu, incecik beyaz gömleği ve askılarıyla bir kaldırım taşına oturmuş, sıkıntıyla dirsekleri dizlerine dayalı, avucunun içindeki sigarasını yakmaya çalışıyordu.

Sigara sonunda derin bir duman bulutuyla tutuşunca, genç adam dişlerinin arasında sıkıştırarak, ayağa kalktı, yerden ceketini alarak omzuna attı, ilerde yüksek sesle konuşup gülüşen iki kadın ve erkekten oluşan gruba doğru yürüdü.

Sarışın olan, bukleleri koyu pembe, tüylü şapkasından bol dekolteli dantelli, korseli elbisesine dökülen, dolgun vücutlu, alımlı bir genç kadındı, sesi billur bir yankılanmayla etrafındaki bütün erkeklerin dikkatini üzerine çekiyordu.

Mavi gözleri ışıldayan Darla, çenesini hafifçe kaldırarak, koluna girdiği uzun boylu adama baştan çıkarıcı bir ifadeyle gülümsedi, arkalarından onlara yaklaşan Spike'ın tiksintiyle fark ettiği üzere, bu adamın uzun ceketinden belli olan geniş omuzları, ince belini ve kalçalarını belli eden dar kesimli, son derece kaliteli bir pantolonu, pırıl pırıl parlayan ayakkabıları ve arada yeleğinden çıkarıp alaylı bir ifadeyle baktığı bir cep saati vardı.

Angelus koyu renk gözlerinde alev alev bir ışık parlayarak genç kadının gözlerindeki ifadeye karşılık verdi, sonra hafifçe başını geri çevirerek, aniden bakışlarıyla Spike'ı yerine çiviledi, sanki ona baktığını fark etmiş gibiydi, _her zaman fark ediyordu._

Beyaz, sivri dişler, korkutucu bir gülümsemeyle açılarak sırıttı, - _yeni beslenmiş..-_ vampir atası bu defa bakışlarını öteki koluna giren, ve olağanüstü bir hayranlıkla küçük ağzı açılmış, irileşmiş gözlerle etrafını izleyen, simsiyah, uzun bukleli saçlı genç kadına çevirdi, sarışın kadının aksine, o, yeşiller içerisindeydi, Angelus, eğilip Drusilla'nın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldar, ve o dişlerle kulak memesini de ısırırken, Spike alçak sesle küfrederek sigarasını attı.

O meydan okurcasına sert adımlarla üçlünün yanına varırken, Drusilla boynu dişlemelere açık, kıkırdadı, Spike'ı görünce, beline dolanan koldan kıvrılıp, bükülerek ayrıldı, sonsuz bir mutluluk ve neşeyle onun göğsüne ellerini dayadı, "Tatlı William geldin demek!.." İri gözler yaşlarla doldu, "Neredeydin?.. Neden beni bıraktın?.."

Spike eğilip o titreşerek bükülmüş dudakları öptü. "Hiç bir yere gitmiyorum aşkım, merak etme.."

"Evet gitmiyor.." diye derin bir ses kulaklarının dibinde fısıldadı, "Sen yokken ona göz kulak oldum, Spikey.. eminim takdir etmişsindir.."

Mavi gözler soğuk bir nefretle üzerine dikildi, Angelus alçak sesle güldü. Darla sıkkın bir ifadeyle erkeğini kolundan çekerek vampir çiftten uzaklaştırdı. "Çocuklar, gene başlamayın.. Gece sizin kıskanç çekişmelerinizle harcanmak için fazla güzel.."

Angelus'un tüm dikkati hemen dişi vampire döndü, onu belinden çekerek sırıttı, "Hımmm, aklında ne var?"

Darla dilini dişlerinde gezdirerek, alt dudağını pırıl pırıl bir ifadeyle ısırdı. "Bir tiyatroya gidebiliriz.."

"Ah, sanat.. her zaman iştahımı açmıştır.." diye onun dudaklarının arasında gülümsedi Angelus, Spike arkalarından gözlerini devirdi, "Belli oluyor, hiç bir zaman oyunu sonuna dek izleyemiyoruz.."

Angelus sırıttı, "Bu defa daha sabırlı olurum.. ne diyorsun, Dru?.."

Drusilla gözlerini iri iri açarak, onlara baktı, "Arkasından seyircileri de yiyebilir miyiz?.."

"Eğer çok istersen.." diye gülümsedi Darla, alçakgönüllü bir ifadeyle.

Drusilla ellerini sevinçle çırparken, Angelus alçak sesle güldü, Spike çabucak sevgilisiyle yer değiştirerek, önden yola koyuldu. İki vampir önde, ikisi arkada, kalabalık taş sokaklardan ilerlemeye başladılar, yanlarından atlı arabalar, satıcı çocuklar, madamlar ve mösyöler geçerken, kısa bir süre sonra küçük bir köprünün üzerinde, Drusilla parmağını bir şeye uzattı, "Bu nedir?.."

Dörtlü durarak, yarısına kadar yapılmış, üçgen şeklinde dev bir demir yapıta baktılar. Angelus tek kaşını kaldırarak yapıyı inceledi, "Ah, gelip geçiçi biri heves işte.. birileri bir kule dikmeye karar vermiş anlaşılan.."

Spike mırıldandı, "Tanrım, cidden çirkin.."

"Yirmi yıl sonra gel bak, izi bile kalmaz.." diye burnunu kıvıran Darla gözlerini az ilerideki tiyatro ilanlarının başına toplanmış insanlara dikti, "Dru, hayatım gel, önden aperatif seçelim.."

Drusilla kıkırdadı, iki kadın kol kola girerek, topukluların üzerinde kalçalarını kıvırtarak, arkalarında derin bir parfüm bulutu bırakarak gruba yaklaştılar. Çoğu erkek gözlerini afişten çekerek onlara döndü.

Angelus, altlarından Sein Nehri'nin aktığı köprüye yaslanarak, gözlerini hiç kırpmadan Spike'a baktı. Kısa süre sonra, sarışın vampir öfkeyle tısladı, " _Ne?!.._ "

"Bana bakıyordun.." diye karanlık bir sırıtışla cevap verdi öteki vampir.

"Sana _her zaman_ bakıyorum.." diye hırladı Spike, "olur ya bir gün yeterince arkan dönük kalırsın, kazığı kalbine gömmek için elime bir fırsat geçer.."

Angelus derinden bir sesle güldü, yumuşak bir tonla, "Ah bu kadar nefret, Spikey.." dedi, "Seni içeriden yakıyor değil mi?.."

"Tahmin edemeyeceğin kadar.." diye mırıldandı mavi gözleri soğuk bir öfkeyle parlayan vampir.

Az ilerilerindeki kalabalıktan çok da uzak olmayan ara sokaktan bir erkek haykırışı yükselirken, bir el, Spike'ı kolundan yakaladı, "Gel.." dedi Angelus, "Sana bir şey göstermek istiyorum.."

Spike bakışlarını beslenen Drusilla ve Darla'dan çekerken, sürüklenmeye izin verdi, "Nereye gidiyoruz?.. Gene Avcılar gibi saçma sapan bir şeyler mi öğreteceksin?.."

"Hayır, sevgili dostum," diye gizemlice gülümsedi melek yüzlü şeytan, "Sana eski dünyamdan bir şey göstereceğim, öyle bir şey ki, senin kibar, antika Britanya'nda bulamayacağın bir şey.."

* * *

İki vampir Paris'in karanlık sokaklarında kaybolurken, öndeki karanlık saçlı olan, yavaş yavaş boynundaki düğmeleri gevşetti, koyu renk bir fular parmaklarının arasından uçarak, duvarın dibine büzüşmüş, kirli suratında hayranlık dolu bir ifadeyle onları izleyen bir dilencinin avuçlarına kondu, Angelus aynı şekilde ceketini de umursamaz bir tavırla yok ederek, gri dar yeleği ve rüzgarda uçuşan bol kollu beyaz gömleğiyle kaldı.

Sokağın sesleri artık duyulmaz oluyordu. Spike arkasını dönüp karanlık ve sular içerisindeki taş sokağa temkinli bir bakış attı. "Ne yapıyoruz burada?.." diye mırıldanmaya başladı ama Angelus parmağını dudağına götürerek şişşt işareti yaptı.

Dikkatle önlerinde bulundukları kapıyı dinliyordu, sonunda, "Ah, evet.. işte burada.." diye gülümsedi, karanlıkta parlak sarı gözleri parlıyordu, " _La Belle Poupée_ (1).." dedi ve vahşi bir kükremeyle vampirleşerek kapıyı kırdı, içeriden çığlıklar koptu ve Angelus içeri daldı, Spike bir anlığına oyalandıktan sonra, içeridekilerin insan olmadığına hükmederek, o da vampirleşti ve hırlayarak onu izledi.

Bir zamanlar çok güzel bir ev olmalıydı burası, Spike'ın gözleri mum ışığıyla aydınlanan salonu tararken, alımlı, eski kırmızı koltukları ve işlemeli örtüleri seçti, yerde yarı çıplak bir genç kız çığlık atarak Angelus'un dişlerinin altında kıvranıyordu, Spike gözlerini kaldırdı ve ileride üç insan daha gördü, hepsi genç erkeklerdi, işini bitirmesi uzun sürmedi.

Elinin tersiyle ağzını silerken, kızı bir kenara atmış, yarı kırık, kapalı kapıdan yansıyan ay ışığı ve mumların ışığıyla, koltuğa yayılan Angelus'a baktı. "Ee, yani?.. Bu mu La Belle Poupée?.."

Ama Angelus'un yüzünde yavan bir gülümseme vardı, kan hala dişlerinden sızarken, dilini yarı aralık ağzında gezdirdi, elini kaldırdı, kapalı gözleriyle başını geriye, koltuğa yasladı. Spike kaşlarını çatarak, vampir gözleriyle odayı taradı, bir şey farklıydı, bir koku.. Angelus'un içtiği sadece bir kızdı, bu kadar zaman almış olamazdı.. Spike bu sırada üç kişiden beslenmişti.. sonra, gözleri yerdeki bedene takıldı.. parlak pembe bir sıvı, kızın elindeki şişeden sızıyordu..

Spike dehşetle bakışlarını atasına kaldırdı, iki adımda bedeni geçerek yanına geldi, "Ne yaptın?.. _Onu_ mu içtin, o şeyi!... kızın bütün damarlarında olmalı!.."

Koyu renk saçlı vampir, gözlerini açtı. Spike irkilmeden edemedi, o sarı gözler her zamankinden daha farklı gözüküyordu, göz bebekleri irileşmiş, adeta büyümüştü, parlak mavimsi bir renk, irislerinde yanıp sönüyordu. "Bu, _La Belle Poupée_.." diye fısıldadı Angelus, "Bize etki eden nerdeyse tek iksir.." dedi ve pembe bir ışıltıyla parlayan kan rengindeki dudaklarını yalayarak gülümsedi, "Tadına bakmak ister misin?.."

Spike inanmaz bir ifadeyle önündeki koltuğa yayılmış vampire bakakaldı. Elbette, Angelus bu tip garip şeyleri sıklıkla önüne atmış, ama çoğunda da onu test etmek istediği ortaya çıkmıştı, Spike nerdeyse hemen hemen bütün iddialaşmalarında ya son derece acı verici ya da küçük düşürücü bir durumda kalmıştı. Tereddütle kıza baktı. Ölmüştü, üzerinden içilmesi imkansızdı. Ama merak duygusu çoktan içini kemirmeye başlamıştı bile.

Atası onu herkesten daha iyi tanıyordu, gülümsedi, "Korkarım ki benden tatmak zorunda kalacaksın.. " dedi ve usul bir sesle ekledi, "Ama endişelenme, ısırmam.."

Spike ona baktı. Sorun Angelus değildi, sorun, tadına baktıktan sonra Angelus'un muhtemelen ona yapacağı ve şeytanın aklına gelmeyen bir dünya utanç verici, küçük düşürücü şeylerdi.

Angelus hafifçe gülümsedi. Spike iç geçirdi. Yapsa da, yapmasa da her türlü alay konusu olacaktı, bari en azından merakını tatmin edebilirdi. İçinden bunu duyunca diyecekleri belli olan Drusilla'ya sövüp sayarak, kendi mavi, insan gözlerini kapadı, iki eliyle koltuktan destek alarak, Angelus'a eğildi.

Vampir atası, gözlerini kapamış, tatması için yarı aralık dudaklarını ona uzatmıştı. İlk dokunuşları sıcak ve Spike için herhangi bir dokunuştan farksız oldu, ama sonra, dili, o pembe ışıltılı sıvıyı yakaladı ve bir anda beyninin içinde ve gözlerinde yıldırım hızındaki ışıklar çaktı. Irileşmiş gözlerle, gereksiz bir şekilde ağzı açılmış, nefes almaya çalışırken, onu sımsıkı kavrayan kolları fark etti, dengesini yitirmiş, düşmanının üzerine düşmüştü. Angelus artık parlak mavi olmuş gözleriyle ona baktı, fısıldadı, "Hissettin mi?.."

Spike karmakarışık olmuş bir bakışla, başını salladı, kaşları çatılmış, o farkına varmasa da, vampirleşen yüzünde gözleri mavileşmeye başlamıştı. "Ne yapıyor bu bize?.." diye soludu zayıf bir şekilde, titreyerek.

Neredeyse şefkat dolu bir ifadeyle ona bakan gözler gülümsedi, "Bizi hayata döndürüyor.." diye usul, önemsiz bir sesle mırıldanarak, eliyle üzerindeki vampirin yüzünü kavradı ve tekrar vampirleşmiş ağzını açarak onun bilinçsizce cevap veren dudaklarıyla birleştirdi.   

Spike o kahrolası içkiden her tattığında, kafasının içinde şimşekler çakıyordu, Angelus buna nasıl dayanıyordu, bundan ne zevk alıyordu, anlayamıyordu ama kısa sürede kendini hasta gibi hissetmeye başladı. Zorla dudaklarını ezen ağızdan kurtulmak için çırpındı ve sonunda başardı. Ama dünya hala kustururcasına dönmeye devam ediyordu ve Spike kendini hiç iyi hissetmiyordu.

"Oh tanrım.." diye inledi Spike ve bembeyaz yüzüyle, koltuğun kolundan aşağı kusarcasına eğildi, anlında terler birikmişti, midesinde bir şey olmadığı için, ondan kurtulamıyordu da, "tanrım, ne verdin bana böyle?.."

Koltuk olarak kullandığı Angelus sırıtarak onun sırtını sıvazlıyordu, "İçkini şişesinde tutamayanlardan olduğunu bilmiyordum Spike.."

"İçki falan değil bu, bu..." diye hırıldadı Spike, "İlaç, bir tür zehir!.. sen nasıl hissetmiyorsun?.."

Angelus omzunu silkti, "Zamanla alışıyorsun.."

Spike nefret dolu gözlerle ona baktı, "Nasıl alıştığını sormak bile istemiyorum.. Ne faydası var bunun sana?.."

"Beni sakinleştiriyor.." diye mırıldandı vampir atası, gerçekten de daha sakin, rahat bir ifade mavi gözlerine yerleşmişti, başı tekrar koltuğun arkasına düşmüştü, "Huzur buluyorum derler ya.."

Spike ayağa kalkmak için gücü titreyen bacaklarında bulamayarak, çatılmış kaşlarıyla ona baktı, "Neden herkesten çok _senin_ huzura ihtiyacın olsun?.."

"Böyle olunca sesleri duymuyorum.." diye mırıldandı Angelus ve uykulu bir ifadeyle gözlerini kapadı.

Spike başından aşağı balyoz inmiş gibi hissederken, aldığı şokla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Parmak boğumları bembeyaz olmuş, pençe gibi koltuğu kavrarken yutkundu, bir daha yutkundu, sonra sesinin sakin, titremeden çıkmasına özen göstererek, tekrar, "Ne sesleri?.."  diye sordu.

"Oh, biliyorsun sesleri.." diye hafifçe, gözlerini açmadan gülümsedi üzerine oturduğu melek yüzlü vampir, "Dru'nun her gece üzerine şarkı söylediği cinsten sesler.. Küçük kelebekler diye çağırıyor onları bizim çatlak vampirimiz.. Tatlı gün ışığım diyor onlara.. biliyorsun hangi sesler.."

"Ve.." diye yutkundu Spike, "Ve onlar seninle de konuşuyor, öyle mi?.."

"Hayııır.." diye hafifçe kaşlarını çattı Angelus, gözleri hala kapalıydı, "Bana şarkı falan söylemiyorlar, hayır.. dosdoğru cehenneme gideceğimi söylüyorlar bana.. ben de onlara aynen cehennemin dibine kadar yolları olduğunu söylüyorum.. bazen babamın sesine benziyorlar.. ve kız kardeşimin.. Kathy.. küçük Kathy.. başka kardeşim olup olmadığını hatırlayamıyorum.."

"Hayır, yok.." Spike sesinin titremesine engel olamıyordu şimdi, emindi, "Bana kendin söyledin."

"Oh, iyi.." diye mırıldandı Angelus, "O halde diğer küçük çocuklar olmalı.. biliyorsun.. yiyip içtiklerimiz.."

"Oh tanrım.." diye inledi Spike.    

"Diyorlar ki, _Hey Liam_.." diye mimikleriyle küçük bir çocuğun korkunç bir taklidini yaptı Angelus, "Liam benim gerçek adım.. _Liam, sen çok, çok kötü bir çocuk oldun.. sana verdiğimiz bu özgürlükleri hak etmiyorsun.. bütün günahlarınla beraber cehenneme gideceksin.. ve senin soyundan gelenler.._ Drusilla gibi.. _ve onların soyundan gelenler.._ yani senin gibi, Spike.."

"Ne oluyor bana?!.." diye çabucak sordu Spike, midesini falan unutmuş, tamamen ayılmıştı.

" _Sonsuza dek seninle beraber korkunç işkencelerle çürüyecekler_.." diye ruhani bir sesle aktarmaya devam etti Angelus, " _Merhamet gösterilmeyecek, tıpkı onların da bize göstermediği gibi_.."

"Bu doğru değil!.." diye çatlayan sesini yükseltti Spike, "Hiç küçük çocuk öldürmedim ben, sadece yaşayamayacakları-!.."

Angelus tekrar sarı renge dönmüş gözlerini açtı, sırıttı, "Özellikle William'ı parça pinçik edeceğiz dediler Spike, senin şu saçma sapan saçlarından hiç hoşlanmıyorlarmış!.."

Angelus kahkahayı patlatırken, Spike hırlamayla karışık bir kükremeyle onun üzerinden kalktı, koyu renk saçlı vampir gözlerinden yaşlar gelene dek gülüyordu, "Ah Spikeeyyy, her zaman kolay bir avsın!.. Ne yapacaktın, gidip kendini mi kazıklayacaktın?!.."

"Sen hayatımda tanıdığım en piç kurusu herifsin!.." diye öfkeyle kükredi Spike, "Durup bir de seni dinlediğimi düşünüyorum da!.."

"Ah hadi, komikti, itiraf et.."  diye güldü Angelus, "Ciddi ciddi benim de kaçık sevgilin kadar kafayı üşütmüş olduğumu sandın.. _oh mon petit Willy(2)_ , hep böyle saf kalacaksın değil mi?.."

"Saflığına da, sana da-!.." diye öfkeyle başladı Spike, ama enerjik bir şekilde zıplayarak ayağa kalkan Angelus'un gülüşüyle sesi kesildi, "Ama öpücük güzeldi, öyle değil mi?.." diye mırıldandı usul bir sesle atası.

Spike ne diyeceğini bilemeden ve içinde büyük bir kısım hala öldüresiye bir kavga çıkartmak isterken öyle kaldı.

"Daha önce denediğimiz bir şey değildi hani pek.." diye elleri ceplerinde, hafif bir yaylanmayla ona doğru yürüdü Angelus, "Darla ve Dru da pek bir şeye izin vermiş değiller.. ama böylesi daha heyecanlı, katılmıyor musun?.."

"Cehennemin dibine git.." diye mırıldandı Spike, sesi isteksizce kırılarak.

Karşısındaki vampir, "Gittim, gördüm ve hatta sana mesaj bile getirdim," diye sırıttı, "Daha fazlasını da denemek ister misin?.."

Spike kesin bir tonla, "Hayır, teşekkürler.." diye hırladı, "Bir gün için yeterince belamı buldum."

"Oh hadi.." diye mızıklandı Angelus, koyu renk gözleri farklı bir ışıkla parlıyordu, "Bir öpücük daha?.. Sonra gidip kızları bulabiliriz.."

Spike gene öldüresiye dövmek ve kapıyı çarpıp gitmek arasında ikiye yırtılıyormuş gibi hissederek kaldı, "Sadece bir kez. Sonra, gidip Darla ve Drusilla'yı bulacağız ve sen de tiyatro boyunca gıkını çıkarmadan oturacaksın."

"Anlaştık," diye sırıttı Angelus, sonra vampir hızında ilerleyerek saniyede yanında bitti, bir kaç santim uzun boyuyla ona eğilerek, deminkinden çok daha farklı bir ateşle sarışın vampiri dudaklarıyla ezmeye başladı.

Spike karşı koyamıyordu, işin kötü yanı üste de çıkamıyordu, sırtı duvara yaslanmış, ensesinden kavrayan eli sökmeye çalışırken, her zaman olduğu gibi Angelus onu yeniyordu, ama bu her zamankinden farklı bir yenişti, Spike eğer bu dövüşü kazanamazsa, ömrü boyunca bambaşka bir yöne gireceğinden emindi ve bu yol, kesinlikle muhteşem, aşık Drusilla'yı, ona hayran gözlerle bakan, sonunda takdirini ve saygısını kazanabildiği Darla'yı ve Avcı'yı, oh evet, yenip kanını içeceği o efsanevi Avcı'yı içermiyordu.

Spike tüm gücüyle mücadele etti ve sonunda Angelus'un pençesinden kurtulmayı başardı. Koyu renk gözleri parlayan vampir, hafif bir sesle dilini cıklattı, "Yazık, gerçekten.." diye usulca mırıldandı, hala gözleriyle sarışın vampiri izliyordu, "Çok iyi bir çift olabilirdik sen ve ben.."

"Ben Drusilla'yı istiyorum.." diye soludu Spike.

Angelus'un gözleri sert bir pırıltıyla yandı, "Alabilirsen, senindir.." diye alaylı bir sesle hırladı ve hızla geri çekildi, bir an sonra kapıyı çarparak çıkmıştı.

Spike sakinleşebilmek için derin bir soluk aldı, gözleri tekrar odanın zemininde cansızca yatan yarı çıplak kızın bedenine takıldı. Pembe sıvı hala uğursuzca parlıyordu. Spike burnundan solur gibi bir ses çıkararak, sıvının üzerine bastı geçti ve bir koluna Darla, ötekine Drusilla'yı almış, yüksek sesle kahkahalar atan Angelus'u arkasından Paris'in karanlık sokaklarında izledi.

 

 

\---

 

 (1) Güzel Bebek

 (2) Oh benim küçük Willy'm


End file.
